Entre rires et larmes
by Chipssi
Summary: Mission pour l'équipe Gai Maito: ramener un parchemin. Pour cela Gai et Lee décide de faires quelques petits détours.... Centric Tenten / abandonnée


Entre rires et larmes

Chapitre 1 : Autour d'une tasse de thé

La journée touchait à sa fin au pays du feu. Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les arbres. Gai Maito avait arrêté l'entraînement pour que ses élèves puissent profiter du soleil couchant. Gai s'émerveilla devant la beauté du spectacle pendant que les jeunes ninjas profitaient du répit qu'il leur était accordé. Dès que le dernier rayon eut disparu, Gai les laissa partir, leur rappelant bien inutilement qu'ils avaient rendez-vous demain à l'aube au même endroit. Lee, déçu que l'entraînement soit déjà fini, raccompagna ses coéquipiers.

-J'ai demandé à Gai-Sensei si on pouvait continuer à s'entraîner tous ensemble pendant la nuit, mais Gai-Sensei pense qu'on a besoin de repos. Dit Lee.

-Oui et on a besoin de manger aussi. Répondit Tenten.

-On peut manger sur place si on ne laisse pas de déchets sur le terrain.

-Lee, si on te laissait faire tu vivrais sur le terrain d'entraînement. Dit Tenten.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Tsunade-Sama mais elle n'était pas d'accord.

-Je l'espère bien. Si elle autorisait tout et n'importe quoi, le village ne tiendrait plus debout à l'heure qu'il est. Neji ne faisait pas attention à la conversation de ses coéquipiers.

Le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe de Gai Maito était situé en pleine forêt au milieu d'arbres centenaires. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le village. Lee et Tenten habitaient à une centaine de mètres de distances mais la demeure Hyûga était à l'opposée du village en question. Lee et Tenten avait pris l'habitude de raccompagner Neji depuis qu'il était devenu Chunin. Neji les ignorait au début mais, après quelques semaines, il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Neji repensa à l'entraînement. Il avait réussit à maintenir son émission de chakra trois minutes de plus que la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant, un combat de ninja pouvait durer pendant deux heures. Il devrait alors parvenir à émettre du chakra jusque là. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore une bonne demi-heure. Il soupira intérieurement et écouta ses coéquipiers se chamailler :

-Lee, si tu continues à t'entraîner comme ça, tu ne seras pas en forme pour les missions.

-Mais il faut que je m'entraîne si je veux être à la hauteur.

-Tu ne le seras pas si tu es mort de fatigue.

-Je ne peux pas être fatigué, j'ai la fougue de la jeunesse !

-Ta jeunesse ne réglera pas tout si tu t'endors pendant une mission.

- Ça ne m'ait arrivé qu'une fois !

-Et c'était une fois de trop. Tu étais si fatigué qu'on pas réussi à te réveiller et on a faillit être en retard pour l'embarcation !

-Plus jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose se reproduire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entré du clan Hyûga. Neji les salua sobrement et les deux ninjas continuèrent leur trajet.

Lee raccompagna galamment Tenten chez elle avant de se retirer. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et la referma sans un bruit. Un bruit d'eau en train de bouillir lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de se fondre dans les murs de sa maison. Sa victime versa le contenu d'un sachet dans une casserole. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés de manière irrégulière. Il portait un t-shirt bleu marine et des pantalons noirs qui traînaient sur le sol. Au moment où Tenten se préparait à lui sauter dessus, il l'apostropha moqueusement :

-He p'tite sœur, ne me dit pas que tu essayais une fois de plus de me faire une blague ?

-Non, je voulais juste voir si tu arrivais mieux à me repérer qu'à faire la cuisine.

-Comparé à toi je pourrais ouvrir un restaurent. Tenten s'assise sur le plan de travail et regarda l'intérieur pour savoir si elle pourrait manger ce soir.

-Bof, moi au moins je ne confonds pas le riz avec la farine. Son frère touilla dans la casserole et s'aperçu, qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas du riz. Il renversa la casserole dans l'évier avec dépit.

-Pff. T'es vraiment nul en cuisine. Heureusement qu'on ne doit pas savoir cuisiner pour passer les examens de ninja.

-Alors si tu es si forte que ça en cuisine vas-y ! Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu es nul. Tu me critiques mais tu ne vaux pas mieux.

-Bon, tu as gagné Chiba. Je vais faire des boulettes chinoises.

-Oui, mais non. Je déteste ces boulettes.

-Comme ça la prochaine fois tu feras attention à ce que tu mets dans la casserole.

-Le seul problème c'est qu'on a plus de viande.

-Je vais aller en acheter. Ça te laissera le temps de récupérer la casserole.

Chiba plongea la casserole dans l'eau d'un air penaud.

Tenten sorti de chez elle, un panier à commission sous le bras. En route elle vit que Sakura buvait un verre toute seule à une table. Elle décida d'aller la saluer.

-Salut Sakura, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. La rose leva la tête et la salua, tirant une chaise pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

-J'ai eu une rude journée. Tsunade-sama m'a fait bosser dur aujourd'hui. J'ai dû soigner un ninja à moitié mort et travailler aux urgences, ensuite Tsunade-sama m'a entraîné personnellement. J'ai crû que cette journée ne se finirai jamais. Sakura but une gorgée de thé vert.

-Comparé à ta journée la mienne était de tout repos. Aucun accident à signaler à part que Lee a trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour me taper sur les nerfs : chanter pendant l'entraînement.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

-Non merci. J'étais partie acheter le souper. Sakura regarda le panier à Tenten et sourit :

-Tu te mets à la cuisine ?

-Si je le peux j'évite. Il me semble que Naruto sait se débrouiller en cuisine ?

-Oui, le problème c'est qu'il ne cuisine qu'une seule chose. Soupira Sakura.

-Des ramens ?

-Malheureusement.

Il eut un blanc.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, je suis sûre que Jiraya-sama va le ramener sain et sauf.

-Ce n'est pas pour Naruto que je m'inquiète, c'est pour Sasuke.

-Je suis persuadée que Naruto ira le chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. Affirma Tenten. Sakura eut un petit sourire.

-Naruto sera devenu hyper-fort après trois ans auprès de Jiraya. Sasuke ne fera plus le poids.

-Naruto aura progressé, mais Sasuke est aussi l'élève de l'un des trois Sanin.

-Et tu es l'élève de la troisième.

-Si j'ai voulu devenir l'élève de Tsunade-sama, c'est parce que je me sentais inutile à côté de Sasuke et de Naruto. Tenten, passa un bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Moi aussi je me sens un peu faible face à Neji et Lee. Pas facile de briller en face d'un génie et d'un type qui fait du 40 Km/h de moyenne.

-Nos coéquipiers nous causent bien du souci. Il faudrait crée des groupes composés uniquement de filles. Tenten approuva d'un signe de la tête.

-La Kunoichi Académie. À bas les garçons ! Ils nous posent trop de soucis. Sakura semblait aller mieux.

-On vaut autant qu'eux. Sakura, ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un dire que tu es nulle. Tu seras bientôt une ninja-médecin. Je trouve que ça équivaut largement à un don héréditaire.

-Sans compter qu'avec ma force je peux facilement remettre Naruto à sa place maintenant.

-Tu as de la chance, j'en connais qui gagneraient à se faire remettre les idées en place. Lee pour commencer : il sautille partout, il passe sa journée à se lancer les défis les plus idiots. Et Neji ne le rachète pas ; pas moyen d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Si tu l'interroge sur la mission en cours, il répète mot pour mot ce que l'Hokage à dit. Si tu le questionnes sur lui, il ne t'écoute même pas. Tenten soupira de désespoir.

-Oui, et Naruto veut devenir Hokage pendant que Sasuke se fera posséder par Orochimaru. Il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour en racheter l'autre.

-Et est-ce qu'il leur viendrait à l'esprit de nous remercier pour notre travail ? Bien sûr que non.

-Sasuke m'a dit merci un jour. Dit Sakura, à nouveau mélancolique.

-Ha bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Il allait partir, je lui ai dit que s'il ne restait pas à Konoha je crierai. Et il m'a dit merci. Qu'est-ce que j'étais pathétique.

-Ne t'es fait pas ça ne peut pas être pire que moi, je me suis ridiculisée durant l'examen chunin. Temari m'a battue à plat de couture. Devant mes coéquipiers. La honte.

-Temari était plus vieille que toi. Elle aurait dû avoir le grade supérieur il y a bien longtemps.

-Oui, mais Shikamaru l'a battue, lui. Enfin, cet examen aura au moins été profitable à Neji.

-Naruto l'a bien secoué. Remarqua Sakura avec un franc sourire.

-Je ne te dis pas à quel point il était irascible avant, j'en avais presque peur.

- À ce point-là ? Tenten hocha la tête.

-Et l'autre avantage c'est que Sasuke a pu montrer à tout le monde sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il aime bien se faire remarquer…

-Tu exagère un peu là, Tenten.

-Tu défends toujours ton petit Sasuke à ce que je vois.

-Je ne suis pas une groupie ! Tenten sourit largement :

-Alors c'est finit tes « Saskeeee-kuuun ! » Imita Tenten en se joignant les mains.

-Arrête-ça tout de suite ! Tu n'avais pas un repas à acheter toi ?

-Ha oui, c'est vrai. Ça m'était totalement sortit de la tête. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Bonne chance avec ton diplôme de médic-ninja ! Elle quitta aussi vite qu'elle put une Sakura furieuse et gagna avec soulagement le magasin le plus proche.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Tenten rentra enfin chez elle, le panier plein de victuailles.

-Tenten, où étais-tu passée ? Demanda son frère, allumant subitement la lumière du couloir.

-J'ai croisé Sakura en route, alors on a un peu discuté.

-Un peu ?! Tu te moques de moi, t'y a passé la nuit. Enfin bref, Lee vient de partir.

-Pourquoi il est venu ? Demanda Tenten en posant le panier sur la table de travail.

-Il devait te remettre un message. Il ne le dit pas. « Décidément, les garçons aiment bien faire poireauter les filles » Pensa Tenten.

Pour bien lui montrer que son manège ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde, elle rangea tranquillement les courses avant de poser la question fatidique :

-Et que contient ce message ? Chiba prit tout son temps pour lui répondre.

-Quelque chose d'important, petite sœur, de vraiment très important. Lasse de ce jeu puéril, elle finit par céder :

-Allez, s'il te plait grand-frère que j'aime tant, car sans lui je serai devenu une fille sans aucune importance, dit-moi ce que contient ce message, que tu es le seul à détenir ! Chiba sourit et lui révéla enfin le contenu du message :

-Tu as rendez-vous à 22 heures précise ce soir au bureau de la Godaime. Tenten regarda l'horloge du salon : 21h45.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt je vais être en retard à cause de toi ! Espèce d'idiot, tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la gueule !

-Tu peux continuer à me crier dessus et arriver en retard dans le bureau de l'Hokage, mais tu peux aussi te changer et espérer arriver à l'heure à ton rendez-vous.

-Toi ! Je vais te tuer dès mon retour de mission, ça tu peux y compter dessus. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches qui conduisait à sa chambre, se changea, saisit un linge pour se faire une toilette sommaire, mit des habits propres et dévala les marches et les rues de Konoha sans vraiment regarder où elle allait.

Elle arriva finalement devant le bureau de Tsunade avec un point de côté, la respiration saccadée et deux minutes d'avance. Ses coéquipiers attendaient déjà dans la salle d'attente. Neji leva un sourcil à son arrivée fracassante, puis reprit un air impassible.

-Tenten, pourquoi as-tu couru ? Demanda Lee.

-Mon… frère… à prit... son temps… pour me… délivrer… ton message. Articula Tenten entre deux respirations. Elle finit de retrouver sa respiration. Gai eut l'air de trouvé la plaisanterie drôle et Lee compatit à son sort. A cet instant, Shizune ouvrit la porte :

-Tsunade est prête à vous recevoir. L'équipe de Gai entra dans la salle.

Tsunade semblait se remettre d'un grand coup de colère : ses joues étaient rouges et des papiers éparpillés partout témoignaient de la violence de sa colère. Cependant, au plus grand plaisir de son assistante, elle avait reprit contenance. Les quatre ninjas se répartirent debout devant le bureau, attendant les instructions.

- Une de mes connaissances, Yūsuke, à mis au point un parchemin très important concernant la médecine. Elle marqua une pause pour regardait ses interlocuteurs, comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont dignes de confiance et reprit :

- Il est d'accord pour en faire profiter Konoha si je lui envoie des ninjas pour le chercher. Quand vous serez arrivés, il cherchera à découvrir si nos chunins sont aussi fort que je l'ai laissé entendre. Vous devez faire honneur à votre village. Ajouta-t-elle en fixant Gai Maito et Lee Rock. Voila l'ordre de la mission, tous les détails sont dedans. Je compte sur vous.

-Bien Tsunade-sama ! Dirent Gai et Lee en chœur. Tenten fit signe qu'elle avait comprit et Neji baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et de respect.

L'équipe dirigée par Gai Maito sortit de la salle en silence. Gai lut l'ordre de mission et passa le parchemin à son élève favori qui l'imita avec sérieux.

-Alors, on a un long chemin à faire ? Demanda Tenten.

-C'est tout proche, si on court vite on y sera demain au crépuscule. Dit Lee. Il rendit l'ordre de mission à son Sensei qui le rangea.

-On pourrait attendre demain matin pour partir ? Proposa Tenten.

-Non. Si nous nous couchons, la mission nous distraira et nous empêcheront de nous endormir. Il vaut mieux partir tout de suite.

-Bien dit Lee ! Profitons de l'excitation que procure l'annonce d'une mission pour gagner du terrain.

Tenten hésita à protester mais Gai et Lee avaient déjà franchit la limite de Konoha, Neji sur leur talons. Elle se résolut à les suivre.


End file.
